User blog:Godkombat21/Survival of the Fittest: Killer Croc vs Sabretooth Redux
Yeesh, apologies for my abscense, life got in the way. I'll be working on the battle for Doomsday vs SCP later, but in the meantime I decided to redo an old battle of mine that I thought could use a touch up. Nature has always had one prominent law. The strong survive while the weak are eliminated. On this day two apex predators will enter the ring but only one will walk away with their life. Killer Croc, AKA Waylon Jones, the reptilian abomination who stalks the sewers of Gotham City. And Sabretooth, AKA Victor Creed, the savage mutant, and one of Wolverine's deadliest foes. Today these two savage fighters enter the ring but only one will gain the title of "Apex Predator". Killer Croc Waylon Jones, who would soon be known as Killer Croc to the people of Gotham, did not have pleasant life. Born with a rare skin condition, Waylon's mother died giving birth to him and grew up with his abusive aunt. Facing constant torment for his reptillian appearance, Waylon spent a decent chunk of his young adulthood as an alligator wrestler in various sideshow carnivals, earning himself the name, "Killer Croc". He would soon realize there's more money to be made in crime and would relocate to Gothom City, quickly rising through the ranks of the criminal underworld. However his actions would soon gain the attention of the Dark Knight himself, which would lead to a fued that would span for many years. As Croc spent more and more time in Gotham, his mind would progressively regress making him more savage and primal. Eventually he would undergo certain mutations that would cause him to be come the beast that his condition made him appear to be... Powers/Abilites *'Superhuman Strength': Killer Croc has regularly shown himself to physically be one of Batman's strongest foes. Being shown as being able to wrestle massive alligators with ease in his early days. After his mutation he's been shown to be strong enough to completely rip bank vault doors off the hindges and go toe to toe with the likes of Solomon Grundy. *'Superhuman Durabilty': Due in part to his condition, Croc's hide is extremely tough, to the point that he's visibly uneffected by bullets from high caliber weapons. He's also often shrugged off hits from Batman and other members of the Bat family and even taken punches from Osiris and Supergirl. *'Superhuman Speed': In spite of his lumbering figure, Croc is surprisingly fast, especially when in water. He's moved quick enough that Supergirl was impressed by his speed. Though he still was no match for her in the end. *'Accelerated Healing': Killer Croc possess impressive healing capabilites having recovered from having his arms broken in a few weeks. After his mutation his hands regenerated a week after he bit them off. *'Enhanced Senses': His senses are vastly surprior to those of a regular human. His sense of smell is especially potent as he's able to recognize individuals by their scent alone. *'Expert Swimmer': Croc is an extremely powerful swimmer and he's been shown to be able to hold his breath far longer than normal humans. He's so quick while in the water, that he's able to sneak up and ambush opponents before they even realize he's there. Weapons *'Teeth and Claws': Due in part to Croc's mutation his jaws are extremely powerful, having bitten through Solomon Grundy's flesh, while his claws have been shown to be sharp enough to peirce through concrete. Notable Feats *Quickly rose through the ranks in the criminal underworld of Gotham prior to his insanity, he even beat Batman in their first bout. *Once fought and beat one of Klarion's demons *Has survived encounters with Solomon Grundy and actually held his own pretty well against him. *Ripped a bank vault door right off the hindges with ease. *Bit off his own hands to escape inprisonment and regrew them within about a week. *His hide once repelled fire from a helicoptor's mounted gun. *Slammed into the Batmobile with enough force to make it crash. *Traded blows with a sufficiantly enraged Osiris, even managing to draw blood. Weakness Killer Croc is unfortunatley not very smart. Due in part to his regression, Croc is gradually becoming more and more feral, to the point that he's usually just hired muscle for other villains more often than not. That said, Croc isn't completely dumb as he is smart enough to follow intructions. Sabretooth Before he became Sabretooth, Victor Creed, started from pretty miserable beginnings. Having murdered his brother in a blind fit of rage, Victor would spend most of his childhood locked in a basement while his father regularly removed what he thought to be "devil teeth". Victor would eventually escape via chewing off his own hand, and would have his revenge on his abusive father. From that point Victor's life would be one of violence and rage. Spending a decent amount of his early life as a hired killer, Victor would eventually come in conflict with Wolverine, having found and attacked a tribe of black foot natives that Logan had been living with at the time. His murder of Logan's lover, Silver Fox, would kick off a century long feud between the two mutants. After serving his time with several different teams, Creed would eventually adopt the alias, "Sabretooth" and would go on to spend his time as a villain and at times as an anti-hero, however, his savage side has always remained and, more often than not he would fall into old habits... Powers/Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': As a mutant, Sabretooth posseses strength far greater than that of a human. He has been stated before to be stronger than Wolverine and being capable of ripping through steel, and lifting up to 2-10 tons. He's even held his own against the likes of Luke Cage and Iron Fist in the past. *'Superhuman Durability': Sabretooth, due partially to his healing factor, is much tougher than any regular human, having taken blows from Luke Cage and shrugged it off, and being comepletely unphased after being run down by a speeding car. Additionally he's regularly endured brutal fights with Wolverine, showing signs of mild discomfort at most. *'Superhuman Speed': 'Sabretooth is capable of moving faster than the eye can see, and regularly keeps pace with Wolverine. He's even been shown to be able to rush down armed opponents before they even get the chance to pull the trigger. *'Superhuman Agility and Reflexes: Sabretooth is capable of reacting fast enough to avoid bullets, and is far more agile than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Senses': His mutation gives him enhanced senses beyond any human. He's capable of seeing in total darkness via ultraviolet and ifrared vision, His hearing is accute enough to detect human breathing within 200 feet. And he sense of smell has been shown to be accute enough to recognize and track targets just by scent alone. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': One of Sabretooth's most notable ablities is his accelerated healing factor which allows him to walk away and heal from wounds that would normally be fatal. He's healed off a beating from Luke Cage and quickly regenerated from being set on fire. He also regularly heals off wounds inflicted by Wolverine. Weapons *'Fangs and Claws': Sabretooth posseses canine teeth akin to a big cat, though he very rarely uses them in a fight. He also possess very sharp claws capable of tearing through Archangel's metal wings and concrete. Notable Feats *Has tanked hits both Iron Fist and Luke Cage with little to no signs of physical damage. *Managed to sniff out one infected with the thechno organic virus *Has beaten Psylocke and Omega Red in one on one fights. *Once tore through an entire room of armed gaurds before any of them even got the chance to get a shot off. *Broke straight through a containment field that has been stated to be capable of restraining an enraged full grown elephant. *Was nearly cut in half by Archangel and healed it off within the same night. *His claws have been shown to be sharp enough to tear through demons on one occasion. *Manipulated Daken so that Wolverine would be forced to kill him Weakness Much like Wolverine, Carbonadium dramatically slows his healing factor, though it doesn't comepletly nullify it. Though it's unlikely Croc will have any Carbonadium on hand. Additionally Sabretooth's hightened senses can at times be taken advantage of given how sensetive they are. X-Factors *Both combatants have shown impressive feats of strength with Croc being shown to go toe to toe with the likes of Solomon Grundy and Osiris (even drawing blood from both of them) and smashing through walls as if they were made of paper. Sabretooth is no slouch either as he's been shown breacking through steel restraints like they were nothing and tangled with the likes of Luke Cage and Iron fist, shrugging off blows from the both of them. *Both combatants are extremely tough, though I'm giving Croc the slightest edge just due to his hardened hide. While Sabretooth is extremely tough, he has been shown to be visibly effected by bullets and can even be slown down (abiet briefely) by them. Croc on the other hand seems completely unphased from high caliber weapondry and even prior to his mutation, he was capable of withstanding blows from the likes of Aquaman and Supergirl. *While Croc's healing factor is impressive, but Sabretooth's is simply surpirior. Croc's healing is quite slow compared to that of Sabretooth, who has shown to be able to heal wounds in seconds. *Both combatants are very savage and animalistic when in battle. With Croc at one point being far too brutal a fighter for Batman to take head on. Sabretooth as well is up there with Wolverine in terms of brutality, but unlike Logan, he's arguably even more bloodthirsty. *As stated before, an unfortunate side effect to Croc's evolutionary degeneration is a lowered inteligence, to the point where many would consider him dumb muscle. Sabretooth, while far from being the smartest supervillain out there, has shown to be acutally pretty intelligent beneath his brutish nature. He succesfully manipulated Wolverine in at least two well known occasions and even succesfully hacked into a government database. *Croc has a decent amount of fighting experience due to his days as an alligator wrestler, and years of living in the sewers of Gotham have provided him with a decent amount of experience in street fighting. However that's much less impressive compared to Sabretooth, whom fought in both World War ll and the Korean war, not to mention his time with the likes of the CIA, Weapon X and a number of other organisations. The Scenario The battle will take place in the sewers of Gotham. Sabretooth, having been hired by the Penguin to take out Killer Croc, tracks him to one of his lairs, where the two engage in a very brutal confrontation. Notes *Since there are multiple incarnations of these characters, for this fight, the Killer Croc of the New Earth will be used, specifically post Hush-virus Croc. The version of Sabretooth in this fight, will be prior to recieving his adamantium laced skeleton from the revamped Weapon-X. *The battle will most likely end with a fight to the death. *Voting will end November 17 Category:Blog posts